


【泉レオ】祝好梦-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】祝好梦-lattice

【泉レオ】祝好梦-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】祝好梦](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a4b8c7)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

全篇妄想产物，有友情向的三毛缟出场

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**祝好梦**

by lattice

#

他望见那一日的樱花纷纷扬扬，停驻在那人的发梢、领口、肩膀。念着超烦的，不住地弹掉，却招致愈甚的依附。是有着天生引力，不自知地被拥入花海。不输早春日光的粲然，色调饱满得几近溢出来。

月永レオ盘坐在人行道一侧，双手后撑，捕捉气流的细小波澜。有那么几瓣拂面，被拾起，冲着日光端详。自淡化的轮廓间隙，对方投来温凉的一束，惊扰了闪灼金光的叶片，霎时一片斑驳繁杂。

他喜爱樱花的香气。恬淡如白纸水痕，却是上天赐予的惊鸿一瞥。

濑名泉，春日气息满溢的好名字。字符伴着樱粉窸窣地颤，完整地烙进眼中，融进谱纸的平行线，化为轻描淡写的注脚。

阴沉着一张好看的脸，将他自草丛拽出，将他从走廊拖起。濑名，濑名，他呢喃着两个音节，每每唤出，融融的暖流将他合围，不受控地携裹前行。他抓起笔杆，于是那些姿态各异的，狂放亦灵动的，所思所想所闻所感，挣不开地心引力的桎梏，一并以谱纸为承接，再无需多余的粉饰，再无需言语的赘述。

如此，旷世的杰作诞生了。他心满意足地伸个懒腰，举起谱纸来瞧。濑名为他合上笔，点评一番，念叨他坐没坐相，而后转向窗外，迎上夕阳将尽的海。他向濑名身上倒，濑名闪身躲开，顺手为他关好窗。事实上，他虽怕冷，但春日夕阳的风柔度恰好，清甜又温暖，是孕育灵感的温床。他想这样告诉濑名，望见银灰色的卷发，又不住地用指尖描摹发旋。喂，别玩我的头发，对方条件反射般回身，一把抓上他的手。

“可濑名的头发睡翘了，更像藻球了！”

“……！”

对方手忙脚乱地翻出镜子。他兴味盎然地托着腮。

居然敢耍我——他的脸被一把掐上。痛痛痛啦！濑名是魔鬼！什么魔鬼，还不是因为你先惹我生气了？所以今天怎么又浪费时间来陪你，明明自己的事堆积成山。口头如此，却一日未间断。入校后的时光，于耳旁尖利地斥责，却又无微不至地照料着，悉心得像妈妈。

“喂，很痛吗，れおくん？”

相遇后第四十个日暮，放课后唯余二人的空教室，窗畔的濑名托着腮，初次唤出全新的名号。月永レオ扬起脸，对方移开视线。

“要留下两块淤青了！就这样毁容了，濑名会负责吗？”

喂，没有那样夸张吧？他的脸被抚上，捧起，轻柔地摩挲，指尖掌心温温凉凉，却仍是恰到好处的暖意。不喜欢那个称呼吗？那种无关紧要的事怎样都好，你要是不喜欢我就还叫你月永。不，只是觉得濑名很温柔，真的好像妈妈啊！你叫我“れおくん”，那我就叫你濑名妈妈吧！

“我拒绝。那是什么超烦人的称呼。”

说着你的脸应该没什么事吧，濑名恨铁不成刚地望着他，唠叨一刻未停下。

相较这些，我更想听睡前故事啊，濑名妈妈！青蛙与公主，勇者与恶龙，美好的悲怆的怎样都好。只要是濑名讲给我听的，新奇也好平庸也罢，皆是触发灵感的引线。我会随抑扬顿挫浮沉，再攀上你每一处句读，灵感汩汩地涌出，是春日乡间一眼清甜的泉水，亦不输携裹冰凌的溪流，甫一解冻，便要急不可耐地泄洪。濑名的语言艺术十分高超，何止语言，你的眼眸，你的发旋，不如说你整个人都拥有全足的魔力，是上天赐予我绝无仅有的缪斯。只这样看着你，纸笔相触的震颤便不会终止，动人的韵律潺潺而出，会是令造物主都自惭形秽的艺术品。

“那么，濑名喜欢春天吗？喜欢樱花吗？”

他抛出两个问句，作为剖白的结束语。自如倚上濑名的肩，贴上对方发烫的耳廓。狭小的空间温度攀升，或许是窗子合严的缘故。

“都不算讨厌。”

“好意外啊，我原本以为你不喜欢樱花。明明那样美，却入不了濑名的法眼，真可惜啊？”

“你那是什么口气，超火大的。不要妄自揣测我，才认识几天，就自认为对我了如指掌吗？”

是说，虽没了冬日的萧索，气温变动猝不及防。蛰伏的蚊虫也到了活动期。樱花不由分说占据视野，愈多愈满不留余地，被动接受的美景总会徒添厌倦。

“濑名真是不懂欣赏啊——同你相遇那天，成团成簇地把你合围。只是觉得，那样动人心魄的景象，看过一眼再也忘不掉。”

什么叫不懂欣赏，别用你的标准衡量我啊？长久端坐未免疲累，濑名活动脖颈，放松绷直的脊背，微微侧身，暂且同他依偎。

“我没否认樱花的美，你手上那朵还算不错……那种无关紧要的事怎样都好。那么久远了，谁知道呢。”

#

同款制服背包，同色领带，被透过樱瓣注视的人驻足，俯身。

“哈？‘因为你好看所以想看着你’，可以不要因为这个就用这种超烦人的目光拖着我的脚步好吗，我可是很忙的啊？……喂，我说你，也是新生吗？”

他偶有怀念最初的，仪式感颇丰的对话。牵上他的手，将他拽起身，带他找教室，满是不耐烦。自此被软绵的云朵托起，再被笃定地牵上，每行一步都格外轻飘飘。

会永远这样下去吗？

他问向自己，布满裂痕的心给不出像样的答复。他询问造物主，亦被拒之门外。

那么，聪明的濑名回答我吧，你认为我们会永远这样下去吗？

对方不语，只托起他布满齿痕的，渗着血的手，一层层悉心地涂药。

是曾为音符寻到归宿的手，执剑征战四方，为他们赢回赞誉与荣耀。发条加到足，齿轮不受控地运转，拖着残损的身躯，向着染血的荒野，一步步踏上不归的修罗道。

“整整三天，没能作出一首像样的曲子来！哪怕一段，哪怕一句，哪怕只一个音符，都没有了安身之处……！再也……找不到了。”

“很讽刺吧，很荒唐很可笑吧，濑名。自诩为天才，却不过只是披了层皇帝的新装？”

“缪斯的双目被蒙蔽，无法为我引出一条路。我被囿于漆黑的海上，世间的灯塔于一瞬熄灭。鸟儿被折断羽翼扼住咽喉，作为赔罪，真是格外恰当、绝妙、精准，又是痛彻至极的惩罚啊……即便濑名就在我眼前……”

他蜷在床沿，散着发辫。暖气开得足，仍不住地抖。摔坏的笔尖迸出墨染脏了脸，被用温水浸了毛巾拂去。濑名仍在温柔地包扎，眼睫微敛。

“别妄自菲薄，你只是太累……身为哥哥，让妹妹那样担心可真没用。”

声调喑哑。良久，对方抬头，迎来今夜初次正式的四目相汇。初见时的某句话灵验，他相信濑名亦会懂，亦能明白自欺欺人的安慰并无疗效。

“刚刚小琉可她，联络濑名了吧。放着我不管也没关系的，是我的自作自受。我不想让她太担心……明天一早就回家去。”

齿轮停驻的钝声响起，狰狞的铁锈蔓延攀爬，摧枯拉朽般占据整座摆钟，余下的结构松散维持，仅待一阵风的外力作了结。他们溃不成军，昔日耀武扬威的国王瑟缩于断壁残垣，抓握着断裂的剑柄，颓唐地呢喃，连缀不出一句完整的话。契约本就有时效，而怯懦的一方所作的至为自私的决定，咫尺内的濑名，他的第一骑士，或许能体谅。

“抱歉啊……放弃我吧，濑名。”

他扬起脸，勉强挤出一个笑。

“……别说了。”

月永レオ躺卧着，举起手查看。不愧是濑名，包扎得完美。对方换上睡衣躺在他身旁，或许出于最后的仁慈，暂容忍了一夜的收留。

“我已经有些累啦，累到不想看见明天的太阳了？也不会再做偶像了，大概……迟早有一天会从濑名身边离开的。我啊，已经失去一切了——让大家欢笑的本领也好，让濑名幸福的资格也罢……”

“……以后的事以后再考虑。姑且好好地睡一觉如何，れおくん？”

月色惨淡，星星却很好。恒定地守在天际，维持宇宙间讯息的联通。即便是他主动毁约，几夜未曾问好，仍于亿万光年外，以无上的悲悯亲吻他的面庞。

——濑名，你能望见那些星星吗？对，就那些，正冲你眨着眼，对你打招呼的，每颗都是我的好朋友噢！自我懂事时起，每晚都陪我入梦。有时只一颗，怕它寂寞，我就唱歌给它听；有时会齐聚，我们从贝多芬聊到门德尔松，聊得太入迷，会直接忘记睡觉这件事。现在也会与他们交流新作的曲子！哦，所以你是三岁小孩吗？你果然是三岁小孩吧！既然如此，我也不用每晚发短信给你了吧？我也很忙的啊？听及此的濑名，拉着一张脸，面露不悦。

他曾想过将最喜欢的濑名介绍给光年外的朋友，要搭乘五线谱的桥梁，踏着音符一路而上。濑名亦会放心不下，紧赶慢赶地唠叨着尾随，一同跃入瑰丽的星云，再气喘吁吁地牵起他的手。

行了行了，怎么可能给你讲睡前故事，我又不是你的妈妈。这样回应的濑名，一句晚安却是每日的定番。只提供一句好梦，脉络待他架构，空缺亦由他自行填补。手机屏每每闪动，将他自纸笔构筑的王国中牵出，回到濑名所在的世界，引领他钻回温热的被窝，为一日注上完美的句点。

“借濑名吉言，是个好梦！”

“怎样，梦见你那些星星朋友了吗？”

翌日，对方为他打理衣领，头也不抬一下。

“是梦见濑名了，梦里也唠唠叨叨的，像妈妈一样！”

稳当当地承接着，不输大朵织云的绵软。事实于梦中，他曾数次跌倒，无一例外落入濑名的怀抱。

“……我说了，闭嘴，至少给我好好睡一觉。”

而神明偏偏大发慈悲，赐给他重温的机缘。于绝无仅有的一夜，濑名侧过身，径直伏上他，堵住开合的双唇，迫使他咽回断续吐出的绝望词汇。

舌尖长驱直入，哽住那些可悲的剖白。态度激烈，又出离轻柔。小心且谨慎，是身体力行的传达。约定俗成般，并非某段关系开始的标识，亦非任何事物存在的佐证。是只存于今夜的吻，世间独此一份。除此外未越过雷池一步，每粒衣扣亦格外妥帖。他蜷起身，细读棱角分明的少年骨骼，亦被温软的被褥托起，暂且记录转瞬即逝的温存——如同身处绵羊的脊背，他是躺卧的牧人，哼着和缓的曲调。踏着青草织成的绒毯，载着他缓缓走下一侧的山丘，沿途略有颠簸。

他在无底的蓝中捕捉到汹涌的暗流，昭告着无穷尽的生命轮回，星辰缀满其间，一颗颗不安定地闪灼，无一驻足于他的停滞，鲜活地跃动着，光芒要将眼睛灼伤。眼泪是星星的孩子，苦咸滚落至唇间，浸润着死寂的荒原，只几颗，亲吻般浅尝辄止。濑名起身，自上而下投来眷恋的注视。足够遥远，隔了层透明玻璃罩，却是他的眷属，是他心尖最柔软的某处；是他渴望从中脱逃的，深情亦悲切的挽留。

他装作读不懂。

#

月永レオ掀开琴盖，拂去薄灰，径直坐上琴椅，微调高度。

甫用完丰盛的一餐，说是午餐不确切。他们跳下悠悠的列车，徒步行至海岸，日光早已西斜。近两个月来，足迹辗转南半球，他疲乏无比，背着简易的行囊，亦步亦趋地跟着三毛缟。颈间贝壳挂坠随步伐轻响，口中叼着棒棒糖，头戴路边摊买回的鸭舌帽。

如今无人嘲讽他的品味，阻止他打扮粗糙。若同行，又会以此为由，早早地将一切包办好。是出于冥冥中的指引，他一眼相中那顶帽子，图案是触及心弦的光怪陆离，样式虽寡淡，若是土气也是别致的土气。无论如何会买下的，那人向来拗不过他。

三毛缟的朋友遍布世界，他们无需发愁吃住。每每停驻，对方皆会想方设法留念。国界处姿势新奇的合影，收集整本的邮戳，再记录下各处诱人的美食，月永レオ亦用手机留下存档——奇形怪状的叶片喊不出名称，星星状的贝壳是天赐的音符，幻化为猫咪形态的某朵云，蓬松绵软的模样又像极了Little John。

他拾起一粒贝壳，指尖描摹细密的纹路。思绪久违地驰骋，未携带一纸一笔，便用足尖勾勒音符的形状，脑内铺开篇章的架构，于平坦的沙滩上演一出盛大的歌剧，以供自身暂时的歇脚。他将照片打包，打算某日返程时再发给小琉可。他定期与家人联络，临行前更换手机号，请求家人不要告诉濑名，虽不知妹妹是否会反着办。也罢，想必濑名不会挂心。他所熟知的濑名从没有原地踏步的喜好。

旺季未到，日光浴的旅客寥寥。而海滨餐馆生意火爆，年轻的老板亦是三毛缟的友人，豪爽地包下食宿，他们过意不去，在店内帮忙。招揽顾客的演出由三毛缟揽下，月永レオ在旁打点，时而伴奏，忙碌的间隙坐于旁侧，饶有兴味地观摩。平心而论是带动气氛的好手，亦有全身心地投入，不愧为货真价实的优质偶像。

是在喊安可吗？他望向不属于自己的盛景，再抬眼环顾装潢，亮眼的对比色叫嚣着冲撞。是于热情而浪漫的南国土地，吐息皆是满溢的热浪，感情的表露亦不遮掩，他承认自己与此地相当投缘。受气氛所染，他有上台共演的冲动，甫站起腿却打颤。有孩童跑来攀上他，约莫五六岁，大眼睛骨碌碌地转，手上沾着城堡遗留的泥沙。父母慌忙跑来道歉，试图领走孩子，他笑了笑表示没关系。

“有什么事吗？”

他以英语发问，五秒后意识到不是英语使用区。孩子望向舞台角落的钢琴，又冲他扬起面庞，目中盈满期待。是如此不含杂质的澄澈，未免让他回想起妹妹年幼时，虽次数寥寥，但也曾有过这样扑在他腿上撒娇——不知是多久前了。是想再多听他弹一首，这样简单纯粹的要求，如何都无法回绝的，对吧？

“她在说：‘昨晚听了您的伴奏，无论如何听不够，现在还想再听。’”

三毛缟迈下台阶，笑意盈盈的，作出一个“请”的手势。

“这不是妈妈的演唱会吗？我喧宾夺主不好吧，果然还是算——”

怎么能说“算了”呢！我已经唱累啦，现在整个舞台全部为你所有。来吧，交给你了！恣意驱使音符们，让所有人获得幸福吧！这可是你的拿手好戏啊，レオ？这样说的三毛缟，张开双臂后退数步，回身把孩童举高高。旅途中，对方数次帮他解开误会：无心打理而束高的马尾，瘦小的身躯，不时被误认作女孩子——曾有人说他的橙色长发看着就热，他本不觉得，被念叨太多也受影响，于是定期剪短些。言语的影响力可见一斑。

回归至此刻，自身暴露于焦点中央。盈满热切的期盼，自四面八方汇聚，镁光灯般滚烫灼热，迸出万千朵细碎的火花，连成线织作网。观感太过熟谙，曾于无数日夜提醒他自身是被需要的，是被切实地爱着，身心皆有好好地铭记，一刻未曾忘。虽没有不自在，时至今日，国王自认为早失去了享有幸福的资格，是在异国他乡寻求慰藉的，落荒而逃的懦夫。他逼迫自己麻木地接受。他目睹砂砾被浪花卷走，并觉得自身同它没什么两样。

掌声潮水般推搡着，回神时已被卷至钢琴旁。本要选首欢快的舞曲，指尖却主动改了意。

不是哪首耳熟能详的名作，亦非他曾有的公开发布，是以某人的名字为题，世间曾只有二人熟谙。曲子的主人迈出夕阳下的旧教室，嘲讽他的起名品味，却将磁带收好，悉心存放，呵护着音符拼凑的华美空壳，与他一同编织晶莹易碎的梦。

未有繁杂指法的引子，安眠曲般和谧，八音盒般简易，待几个连音层叠烘托，再堪堪切入正题。掠过间列的黑白，粉尘扬絮间，唯余二人的空教室，应着旖旎的夕阳，叼着笔，指尖敲着地板，谱纸散了满地。而曾有那样一个人，戴着耳机，目光温凉，游离于他与窗外，自始无言地陪在身畔。

月永レオ曾听见歌声——他的，亦是他们的Knights，濑名、凛月、鸣、不知姓名的，几股音色汇作合流，藤蔓般相缠相生。而三毛缟口中与他一心同体的那位，又能否感知一丝一毫，察觉曲调的变奏，领会几处浓墨重彩的即兴？他向来欣赏对方的言语艺术，仍出于惯性期待对方的评判。而屏息凝神的听众没有濑名，门外驻足的人群亦没有濑名，夕阳下荒寂的沙滩更没有濑名。太阳堪堪应着海平面，斑斓间起舞的音符悉数引了去。是大自然的帮衬，他了然于心。

受其鼓舞，他愈发不知疲倦地叩响琴键，指尖繁乱的舞步盛着露水绽出蔷薇。他所知的，那些狂乱不羁的清脆乐音，以同样旖旎的夕阳为画布，游弋回旋于每一丝边角；朝生暮死的潮水拍打礁石，卷起轻盈的泡沫，自门窗而入，拂在面庞丝丝的凉。而他暂且不知的，世界另一端，此时此刻大洋彼岸，漫天焰火簌簌入海；濑名身披羽织，手持话筒，视线掠过每位观众，目送某朵落潮的浪花离去，怅然若失。

他曾无数次尝试将回忆焚毁。一件件，莫回头，莫留念，尽数投入火海，蜷起身于烈焰旁取暖，换回一个暂且通透的梦境，而这难于登天，除非你甘愿引火自焚——是说，与你相关的全部，早早地写入生命，镌入灵魂里。不要嘲笑我没用，你也同样吧，濑名？那夜待他睡下，于旁侧无声落泪的濑名，同样蜷起身发着颤，半边枕巾湿透，咬紧牙关不泄出一声抽噎。

——“忘记你”这件事，我啊，无论如何办不到。

所以，不要哭了，濑名的笑容最棒了？

他静默着，待滚烫的几颗砸至手背。

停滞的齿轮由此而运转。

死寂般的肃穆。始先断续数声，再一瞬迸出全场的雷鸣。

久违了。

方才的孩童冲上台，双目噙泪扑进他怀中。他被拥入花束的海洋，大捧大捧将他围裹。

月永レオ怔怔地望向人群。他意识到自己许久未能畅快地哭一场了。

#

音符是为何物？

不过是形态各异的符号。

纸笔相触牵引出灵魂的震颤，一个个鲜活的生命体自此而生。

助你传情达意，讴歌亘古不变的真爱。为它们寻到归宿，便是你的使命。

遑论何种形式，你是音符的主宰。承接上天的旨意，专为舞台而生。

#

月永レオ坐于浅滩，眷恋地望向落日的末尾。

他试探着将脚伸入温凉的海水。虽然有些不舍，或许这就是旅途的终点吧！走下舞台后，待人群散去，他这样告知三毛缟，对方明了地笑着说好，要办场祭典来庆祝，レオ的回归一定要热热闹闹。

“说起来，妈妈，我似乎好久没看过星星了啊？”

听闻呼唤，三毛缟返身回店内。他自顾自讲下去，抱膝望向靛蓝深处的一抹。从前每晚我都同它们问好，我毁了约，它们会生我的气吗？还是说已经把我忘记了，以后都不愿见我了吗？繁星们撰写的歌剧亟待开幕，筹备许久，此刻尚在紧锣密鼓地排演中，他自幼的友人们躲在幕帘后，无一探出头。等候序章时，他犹疑片刻，摸索着换上原先的手机卡——

霎时被数百条短信淹没，皆来自某个背得烂熟的号码，意料之中。

数月来断续不成章的讯息，拼凑碎片所得出的，分明早不是原先熟知的濑名。他不予置评——濑名觉得怎样是正确的，那就去做吧。是出于时日造就的信任，何况名义上的国王早无发号施令的资格。心理准备做到全足，遗憾的感情占到三分。

而候鸟总需返家，音符亦需归所。他从未反悔任何决定，亦表示别再对我温柔，曾有的那份足够支撑着龃龉前行了。于是他跌跌撞撞地向前，残存的希望仍藕断丝连。他承认，现今的观感比直面空落落的信箱要不知胜出多少倍。亦如两个月前在机场被取下的，姑且没有停号的，催眠自己要忘记放在何处的手机卡，如此的矛盾相角逐。天才的内里终归为凡人，而人本就是这样的动物。

未接来电有三条。于濑名眼中人间蒸发的第二日，焦急地踱步，追问小琉可，想方设法打探下落时，他正于万里云层上，撕扯不开一片混沌。观感太过鲜明：气急败坏的神色浮于眼前，横眉立目也不失好看。该说还好队长的印章托给小琉可保管了吗？尖利的质问萦在耳畔，月永レオ摹仿濑名的音调，将唠叨与训斥读了一遍，未免发笑，若被得知定会来一个当头爆栗，手劲大得像魔鬼。

他有揣测着编辑短信的濑名，于深夜敲下一个个字符时，身处何种环境，又持以何种心情。归家电车上抱臂望向月亮，为临盆的Little John撑起伞，海滩旁观赏着动态日落，皆是孑然一身的意象。事实或许更甚——如他所言，本无需倚靠的后背，该说不愧是濑名吗？他向下翻，愈往后愈缓和，偶有地叙述见闻，或疲累到只容一句好梦。甚至如同生活记录，自始不存在倾诉的客体般，内容亦有别，却一日不曾少。是以一个或许已不存在的空号，堪堪承载全足的念想。

虽然每晚都祝我好梦，但我已经不常做梦啦，濑名！只是习惯，仅此而已，可别想多，听见了吗？——多年后一同回忆，濑名一把掐上他的脸。好啦好啦，我明白的啊，濑名？他也不反驳，是在维护他第一骑士的高自尊。又顺势搂上对方，抚上裙带菜般的额发，轻拍后背，亦要填补每一寸罅隙，试图将某个时段欠缺的温存悉数补回。

“青蛙与公主，勇者与恶龙……你究竟想听怎样的？或许哪天有了心情，会提前备好为你讲。”

“……前提是你要在这里啊，不然要我对着空气讲吗？你一人逍遥自在，未免也太狡猾。”

抱歉啊濑名，妈妈已经订好了返程的机票。故事的话怎样都好，只要是濑名肯讲给我的，我大概每晚都能睡得很香！我说过的话，濑名大概会记得的？

那样早的琐事谁还记得——若是那个濑名，定会这样讲。他估摸着时差，于对方入眠时，他曾在列车的洗手间，朦胧睡眼叼着牙刷；曾在雨林中对着某株奇形怪状的植物出神；曾在科考站捱过数日极夜，一时无事可做，便托腮观赏曼妙的极光；曾被束在冲锋艇上打盹，霎时惊醒于扑面的激流；亦曾徒步穿越荒漠，烈日炙烤下深一脚浅一脚，干风灼烫，低头躲避漫天黄沙。

旅行是件相当玄妙的事，他想这样告诉濑名。舟车劳顿足有疗效，好的抑或不好的，无穷尽的悔意或爱，再也无暇重提，倦意的阵阵催逼下，皆被日光烘烤，融进汗液挥发。取而代之的新鲜空气每时每刻唤醒细胞，神经末梢微小的震颤汇作洋流，周而复始地涌动，促使感官的新陈代谢。源源不断的灵感由此催生，撷取自每一个足印、每一处叶脉、每一朵花苞，作为长足的储备，悉心贮存在脑内的博物馆中，日后随用随取，成为创作者必备的行囊。

算是辛劳又美妙的一课吧。他以数秒回顾，再一句话总结。论美妙，譬如和妈妈雨林探险的那次——尚未细讲，他已能看见濑名眉头蹙起来了。别担心啊濑名，你看我毫发无伤的，正好好地站在你面前啊？短信或越洋电话，他更愿当面回应，为其抚平眉梢，亦是身体力行的传达，分享一路的见闻，漫无边际地闲谈，一件件展示纪念品，定会被说炫耀的神情像三岁小孩，超火大的。

美妙固然美妙，辛劳自然也难捱。月永レオ出国的次数不少，晕机与倒时差却是百分百的困难项。他相信濑名能理解——数日前的信息，临行前的通知，下飞机后的报平安，晕机所致的不适，倒时差的无法入眠，寥寥数语来概括，以短信为依托，初次达成二人间难能的感官共通。

“Live圆满告终。洗漱完毕，在尝试入睡。晚安，还有，今夜的星星很好。”

对话框终结于三小时前。他可担保濑名先他一步观赏了友人们的汇演——他这里的幕布徐徐拉开，布景为瑰丽的星云，边际的几颗跃出暖场。不要给我剧透啊，濑名，不要这样毁坏我无穷尽的妄想，他想这样讲，对方自然不会接腔。

——泉不会做这样的事，他能读懂你，换言之，他与你是一心同体的。三毛缟的那句，月永レオ曾兀自琢磨。他不长于遣词造句，亦不喜分辨字义，只知今夜他就在那里，直面同一出星空罗曼史。这便是绝佳的佐证：那颗澄澈透明的心，星移斗转间，至少仍有某处是为他而存留，向他敞开，候在原地，自始未变丝毫。是无比真切地存于世上：存于音符与文字的绝妙契合，存于试探着十指相扣的一瞬。存于四目相汇共通的悸动，存于那个缱绻亦绝望的吻。存于每日简短的晚安好梦，存于旧教室中夕阳般红透的耳根。存于一切的起始——最初的惊鸿一瞥。

何谓一心同体，相融共通的观感吗？若指此，遑论晕机倒时差，他们间的确有过无数次，且维持至今。造物主赐予他的缪斯，于最初的四目相汇签下契约，迄今仍在生效，并注定向后绵延亿万年，无尽的荒原始诞出第一枚新芽，绽出第一朵花苞，待无数砂砾蜕身为珍珠，初遇那刻的融融暖流将他合围，他久违地感到长足的舒心，并衷心希望濑名也能如此。

所以，安心入睡吧？日本早已深更，他不知濑名是否成功入眠，只放下手机，打算全身心投入盛景。

——希望星星们能为濑名捎去好梦，希望他能睡得很香很安稳，拜托了。

#

“回来吧，国王大人。我们需要你。”

不过数分钟，屏幕再次闪动：

“……我需要你，れおくん。”

#

月永レオ仰望南半球的星河。

今夜无云，大概会有个好梦。

Fin.

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#泉Leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89Leo)

  
2018-04-16  
评论：6  
热度：115

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12bfc43d)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_128e0d14)  


评论(6)

热度(115)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) [阿莫西林](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://banxia18502.lofter.com/) [半夏](https://banxia18502.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) [覅莪阏](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) [该账户已注销](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://caihongxiaomaju.lofter.com/) [Flamingo](https://caihongxiaomaju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://zhanjiujian.lofter.com/) [殉情文学爱好者](https://zhanjiujian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yibiaoqingzhu.lofter.com/) [日常咕咕咕的牧奎笙](https://yibiaoqingzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) [梅子酥](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) [五七理](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/) [灰米糕](https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/) [灰米糕](https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) [幽邃记忆](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://lovemeqaq.lofter.com/) [柚子大福🍡](https://lovemeqaq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://shichengbushideng208.lofter.com/) [是澄不是燈](https://shichengbushideng208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://kero3494.lofter.com/) [Kello](https://kero3494.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) [隙间烟火](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xiaoxiaoxingkong.lofter.com/) [随风飘呀飘](https://xiaoxiaoxingkong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://beans99.lofter.com/) [Abn.](https://beans99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://mingxin281.lofter.com/) [瞑心](https://mingxin281.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://mingxin281.lofter.com/) [瞑心](https://mingxin281.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://yehanyanyu.lofter.com/) [星宫语](https://yehanyanyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://jing7229.lofter.com/) [璟](https://jing7229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://chengshudechongdonggui.lofter.com/) [布鲁克林的暖风](https://chengshudechongdonggui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://chengshudechongdonggui.lofter.com/) [布鲁克林的暖风](https://chengshudechongdonggui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://2677073140.lofter.com/) [八月底](https://2677073140.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://alinewithriver.lofter.com/) [周小河](https://alinewithriver.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://wubuzhengyedemonuailisi.lofter.com/) [锦寒](https://wubuzhengyedemonuailisi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zashixiayingjing.lofter.com/) [雜食夏應景](https://zashixiayingjing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) [poko](https://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) [poko](https://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://hongrandecanfangzhe.lofter.com/) [秋千上的莲大人](https://hongrandecanfangzhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://liaojirongchen.lofter.com/) [雪拥蓝关](https://liaojirongchen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
